The Death Toll Strikes
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: An uncovered and forbidden secret. A love letter delivered into the wrong hands. Two women's lives shattering. The death toll has stricken. Mystshipping! IshizuxAnzu!


Diz: Haha, I'm still in the contest, beeches! xDD Haha! 9th round and I'm still in! -laughs gleefully- Anyways, this is the first ( and last ) yuri pairing you'll ever see me write, so treasure it. xDD The pairing this week is Mystshipping AKA Ishizu Ishtar and Anzu Mazaki. In this story, Jun and Goro are Ishizu's parents. Ishizu is of royal heritage and Anzu is a common servant. Kay? So, needless to say, it's AU. Characters may be OOC.

**Warning: Character Deaths!**

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned. Is that kinda like the same as owning? -sigh- I thought not.**_

**_An uncovered and forbidden secret. A love letter delivered into the wrong hands. Two women's lives shattering. The death toll has striken. _**

_**The Death Toll Strikes**  
_**_Mystshipping ( Ishizu Ishtar x Anzu Mazaki )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser_**

A gleeful laugh resounded throughout the room of a tiny cabin. A few seconds of mumbled whispers and another laugh was heard.

"Ishizu! Don't say that!" Anzu Mazaki laughed again as Ishizu Ishtar smiled softly down at her lover. "Whatever would your parents think?" Ishizu's smile slid off her face and Anzu realized that she had said the wrong thing.

"They... They would probably disown me." Ishizu told Anzu quietly. "But, now that I think about it, that wouldn't be so bad if I could openly express my feelings for you in peace." Anzu shook her head at Ishizu.

"You'd be miserable, Ish." Anzu said solemnly. "You love your parents."

"Yes, but I love you more." Ishizu said, leaning down and kissing Anzu lightly. Anzu was the first to break the simple kiss, smiling sadly up at Ishizu.

"I couldn't let you break off ties with your parents, Ish. I told you before. I am fine with remaining a secret, just as long as you'll be mine forever." Ishizu shook her head and stood from the bed, pacing back and forth.

"But I'm not fine with it, Anzu! I'm tired of people not being able to see how deep my feelings for you go! I'm tired of the greatest thing in my life being kept secret!" Ishizu stopped her pacing, turning around to face Anzu.

"Ishizu... I'd love for us to be able to come out as a couple, but do you realize the consequences of that? You'll be sent into exile and I'll be put to death, Ish! I know it seems awfully selfish of me, but I want to live for as long as I can." Anzu closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to flow.

"It's not selfish of you at all, Anzu. I'm the one who's selfish. I'm so sorry." Ishizu sat back down on the bed and hugged the crying Anzu to her chest. "It's okay, I promise. Everything will work out in the end."

---

"'Sincerely yours forever, Ish,' There, it's finished! Maurice?" Ishizu turned around to look at her servant.

"Yes, milady?" The servant known as Maurice bowed.

"I need you to deliver something very important to me, okay?" Ishizu smiled down at her letter fondly. "I'd like you to give it to Anzu."

"Anzu, milady?" Maurice questioned, keeping his bow in tact.

"Yes. She's a servant down in the laundry room." Ishizu explained, lightly tapping her fingers against the envelope. "Could you deliver this letter to her?"

"Yes, of course, milady." Maurice took the letter he was handed and bowed one last time. "It shall be done." With that being said, he walked out of the room.

---

Maurice walked quietly down the stairs that led to the basement, humming lightly.

"Maurice?" Maurice immediately stopped his humming and turned around, bowing before Jun Ishtar. "What are you doing, Maurice?" Jun asked him, walking next to him.

"I'm delivering a letter, milady." Maurice quietly responded, never lifting his head.

"Delivering a letter?" Jun repeated, looking at Maurice curiously. "A letter to who?"

"To Anzu, milady." Maurice told her, lifting his head at Jun's thoughtful 'Hum'.

"Anzu... The laundry servant?" Jun continued when she seen Maurice nod. "And who would this letter be from, Maurice?"

"Lady Ishizu, milady." Maurice bowed his head again at Jun's shocked gasp. "She asked me to deliver this letter to Anzu in the laundry room."

"Let me see the letter." Jun demanded, holding out her hand. Maurice placed the letter into the hands and excused himself, walking back up the stairs. Jun ripped open the evelope and took out the letter. She looked around to see if anyone was around before reading the contents. Her eyes grew bigger with every word and her breath became uneven.

"Ishizu... and... Anzu? Goro!" Jun's yell for her husband echoed throughout the entire castle, alerting Ishizu that something was wrong.

Ishizu raced out of her room to find Maurice speed walking down the hallway.

"Maurice!" Ishizu called after him. "Maurice!" Maurice did not answer, nor did he slow his pace.

"Something's wrong..." Ishizu ran as fast as she could to the servant's chambers, hoping to get there in time.

---

"Hum... It's such a chilly night." Anzu shivered, pulling the robe she wore closer. "I think I wi-" Anzu looked at the door to her chambers when she heard a soft knocking.

"I think I will answer the door." She laughed lightly to herself and opened the door, surprised to see Ishizu on the other side. "Ish? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Anzu, I-" Angry shouts were heard from above. "We need to go, quickly." Ishizu told Anzu, grabbing her by the arm.

"But, Ish, all my stuff! What's going on?" Anzu's eyes widened with shock as she was violently tugged out of her room.

"Anzu, listen to me. We can not stay here. My mom found out about us, we have to leave now, understand?" Ishizu glanced behind her to make sure Anzu knew the full meaning of her words. Anzu nodded, quickening her pace to match Ishizu's.

---

Ishizu and Anzu ran out the door leading to the outside and into the gardens. Shouts of "Where are they?" and "Find them" echoed past them as they ran. Ishizu looked around and decided to pull Anzu into the maze. Ishizu pulled Anzu against her chest and sat down.

"Ishizu... I'm so scared." Anzu's breathy whisper floated acrossed Ishizu's face in an exhale of hot air. "What's going to happen to happen to us?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know." It wasn't the reply Anzu wanted, but it was the reply she received. Tears gradually started flowing from Anzu's eyes. Ishizu noticed this and hugged Anzu tighter, burying her face in Anzu's neck. The two sat in silence.

"Should we run?" Anzu broke the silence, the tears still falling from her eyes. Ishizu shook her head.

"No. They'll only find us faster." Anzu nodded in understanding, shivering from the chilly night air. Silence again fell, only broken by the angry yells of the servants.

"Where could they be?" They heard one servant shout to another, their voices dangerously close to Anzu and Ishizu.

"The maze!" Another servant shouted, causing Anzu and Ishizu's heads to snap up. The voices kept getting louder, causing Anzu to break into silent sobs.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Anzu whispered, weeping into the arms of Ishizu.

"I'm not." Ishizu whispered back, kissing the tears away.

"There they are!" Was the last thing Anzu and Ishizu heard before being knocked unconscious by something heavy.

---

"And it seems our beloved Ishizu is waking." A gruff voice spoke, anger clearly evident. "How is our beloved Ishizu?" Ishizu blinked and looked around at her surroundings.

"I beg your pardon?" She spoke in her iciest tone. "May I ask where Anzu is, father?" Goro Ishtar chuckled at Ishizu before turning away to face Jun. Jun nodded and looked at Ishizu.

"Oh, you need not worry about her. She has faced her proper punishment. As for you... we will... over look this... situation of yours. You are, however, under bedroom arrest now. You will remain in your bedroom unless accompanied by a servant, understood?" Jun smirked at the glare her daughter was sending her.

"You... killed her?" Ishizu asked, her eyes burning with anger directed at her mother and father.

"Of course we didn't kill her. We have people for that." Jun laughed coldly at Ishizu. Ishizu's eyes widened, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She picked herself up off the bed she was currently laying in and ran out of the room. She ran all the way into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Anzu... I'm so sorry. You said you wanted to live for as long as you can, but... I made your life disappear. I'm so sorry." Ishizu threw herself on her bed, her body moving violently with silent cries. "I'm so sorry, Anzu..."

_"An eye for an eye, Ishizu! You kiss me, I kiss you back!" Anzu winked at Ishizu before pouncing on top of her and attacking her lips with a pair of her own._

"_You always say that." Ishizu laughed, breaking the kiss._

_"Because it's true." Anzu pouted when Ishizu shook her head._

"An eye for an eye... You always used to say that." Ishizu sat up, smiling fondly at the memory. "An eye for an eye, a life for a life." Ishizu climbed off her bed and walked out the doors that led to the balcony.

"You always said you loved the view from here... I bet the view's much better where you are now." Ishizu smiled up at the sky. "Now, you're really the angel I always envisioned you were." Ishizu climbed on top of the railing, looking down at the ground.

"A life for a life... I love you, Anzu. I'm so very sorry." And with that being said, Ishizu jumped. Her body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

_"An eye for an eye, Ishizu! You love me, I love you back!" Anzu winked._

_**The End**_

**_Diz: Well... I'm quite proud of this story, actually. It's my first yuri and I must say, it wasn't too shabby. This probably won't get many votes because of the character death, but I tried, ne? Please review and tell me how you liked it, kay? ;D_**


End file.
